


the inaugural opening

by orangetequila



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, a lot of fluff, and some, some cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetequila/pseuds/orangetequila
Summary: ‘I’m tired.’You tried your best to restrain yourself from whining as you dropped your bag and coat on the floor near the front door, and kicked off your shoes, mumbling in frustration. ‘Javi?’ you called out, dragging your feet to the kitchen. ‘Are you here? ‘M tired.’
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	the inaugural opening

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: first time posting in this space (and also the first time im posting a fic in about 5-6 years), hope you like it!
> 
> find me on tumblr @mandolovians!!

‘I’m tired.’

You tried your best to restrain yourself from whining as you dropped your bag and coat on the floor near the front door, and kicked off your shoes, mumbling in frustration. ‘Javi?’ you called out, dragging your feet to the kitchen. ‘Are you here? ‘M tired.’

Javier was bent over the stove, ducking his head a little to avoid hitting it on the rangehood, stirring something in a pan. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows, and he was humming, his voice low and gravelly. 

Incredibly domestic. Your heart has never felt so full. 

‘Javi,’ you said quietly, leaning on the counter just out of Javier’s reach. ‘I’m tired.’

He smiled a little, concentrating on his cooking. ‘So I noticed, darling,’ he said. ‘Let me finish this, then I promise I’ll come and chat with you, okay?’

‘Yeah,’ you said, ‘I’ll go have a shower, then meet you in bed?’

He tapped the spoon on the side of the pan, before putting a lid on the pan and turning off the stove. Dropping the spoon into the sink behind him, he leaned over to press a kiss to your cheek.

‘Come have dinner first, after your shower,’ he mumbled. ‘Then we can talk.’

***  
Javier’s cooking skills have definitely improved. 

It was only a few weeks ago that he was afraid to use the sandwich press because ‘what if I accidentally sandwich press my hand? I can’t afford surgery to fix flat fingers!’

Right now, though, Javier looked unbelievably proud of his creation, still setting the table when you came back from your shower. You leaned against the doorframe and admired him, bustling around the table and adjusting the cutlery. He had even gone as far as to set a rose candle in the middle of the table. 

It had taken Javier a while to become this comfortable: comfortable enough to leave his shoes at the door, comfortable enough to sleep without a gun under his pillow, comfortable enough to let the tightness in his shoulders melt away for good. He was beautiful, regardless, but there was something about the way that his shirt was stretched over his shoulders and the way his skin seemed to glow in the candlelight and how he had gone into so much trouble to have a glamorous meal at home. 

‘Hi, baby,’ he said, finally noticing you standing at the doorway. He took three steps towards you, exaggeratedly holding his hand out for you. ‘You are hereby invited to the inaugural opening of Restaurante de Peña and you, my darling, are the honoured guest.’

And then he bowed so low that the tea towel slung over his shoulder slid to the ground. 

‘Is there an occasion?’ you asked, pulling Javier up by the biceps. He pulled you to his chest, tucking your head under his chin, his palms pressed against your lower back.

‘No occasion,’ he mumbled. ‘You sounded frazzled on the phone earlier. Thought I’d help out if I could.’

You turned your face up to look at Javier, and pressed your lips to his cheek, just shy of the corner of his lips. ‘You’re so good to me,’ you whisper, and Javier hummed.

He stepped away, pulling you towards the table.

‘Shall we?’


End file.
